Hydraulic fracturing of downhole formations is a critical activity for well stimulation. Typically this is done by pumping fluids downhole at relatively high pressures so as to fracture the earth and rocks adjacent to the wellbore. Oil can then migrate to the wellbore through these fractures to significantly enhance well productivity. Reciprocating pumps, and more specifically triplex pumps, are generally used to pump the high pressure fracturing fluids downhole. However, repeatedly exposing the fluid end of the pump to high pressures causes the cylinders in the fluid end to be susceptible to fatigue failure. As such, a need exists to increase fatigue resistance in the fluid end cylinders of a multi-cylinder reciprocating pump.